Planning A Life
by Smitchiefan4life
Summary: Based on the movie "Elevator Girl". Shane Gray & Mitchie Torres have been going strong for 3 years. Now at the height of Connect 3's fame, Shane & Mitchie have their biggest fight. Will it forever tear them apart or will they confront their love? ONESHOT.
1. Breakups and Makeups

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I wanted to. I've been as busy as hell getting back into the "school" schedule. Yup, it's true. I have now started school once again. =[ Sad right? Haha, anyways, yesterday, my parents left me home alone to go to my cousin Allison's baby shower. I got bored so I watched a movie on TV called "The Elevator Girl" starring Ryan Merriman and Lacey Chabert. It was amazing! You guys should soooo see it! =] Haha. So, after watching, I got the idea to write a Smitchie story about it because the characters really fit. So here it is! ENJOY! P.s. Refer back to the description if you get confused..**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Camp Rock or The Elevator Girl or any of their characters. How I wish!**

_Shane and Mitchie enter into Mitchie's condo._

"Ugh, God I gotta get to that meeting soon. Can't believe I forgot about it." Shane says aggresively putting down all their shopping bags.

"Look, Shane I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy today." Mitchie replied.

Shane finishes and turns to Mitchie. "You know, Mitchie... that's the thing. When I'm with you, I lose track of time, I can't focus and I forget all important things."

Mitchie gets taken by surprise. "Excuse me? Am _I _not an important thing?"

"What? Of course you are. It's just, me and the boys' schedules are really hectic right now. We've got another tour, a major movie deal, tons of interviews and other meetings. It's hard to find time to be with you. And when I do, it's always the same time as an interview or I've got to leave early for a meeting."

Mitchie interrupts again. "Well I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing."

Shane sighs. "Look, what I mean is, I'm working on my life's dream. I'm doing what I love and you're just always hopping from one job to the next. That's another road block I have to deal with when I'm with you. It's either I'm somewhere far away or you're not available because your working."

"Shane, I've got school and I need to find jobs to help pay for myself! I can't do what you do!" Mitchie yells. "I know you can't Mitch but the point is, I was a successful musician who met a girl at a music camp who was living a different life than me. She graduated high school and never did the college thing and stook to one job. She was always living a free-spirited life, hopping from one job to the next and not thinking about the future!"

Mitchie lost it. "Well at least I'm not a stuck up, uptight guy who never just lives his life and is always thinking about "the future"! _Mitchie said with quotation signals._ You are not living your life Shane! There is more to life than just music. What about relaxing? O-or trying new jobs just for the hell of it? Or even just plainly hanging with family and friends huh?"

"Alright, it's clear that this is not going to work out. We are living two completely different lives and lately we've barely found time to be together."

Mitchie nodded. "I agree."

"So I just this is it." Shane answers.

Mitchie tries to not let her tears fall in front of him. "Fine... but let me tell you something. No girl wants to be with an uptight guy who doesn't know how to manage his life or how to treat a person. I guess old personalities find their way back to you."

And with that, Shane leaves.

**Shane and Mitchie have not talked to each other since. Every night they both lie in bed thinking about each another. **

**Everyone of their friends and family have tried to talk them into apologizing but none have succeeded. **

**5 months later, Shane and his band have been awarded the Teen Pick awards for "Best Musical Group", "Best Pop/Rock Album" and "Music Group of the Year". To celebrate, the band hosted a party at the Four Aces Hotel. Their manager John Macintyre planned all the catering details. Little did Shane know, he booked Connie's Catering.**

"Hey John, everything all set?" Shane asks.

"Yup. Everything's ready and good to go." He replies.

"Alright, well thanks for everything." Shane then headed to the Grand Ballroom to greet the guests.

**After about 15 minutes talking to everyone, Shane walks over to the bar to order a drink.**

"Uh, can I have a root beer?" The waiter then nods and brings Shane his drink.

**Shane sits and drinks his rootbeer while thinking. **_Man, I know I should be happy and celebrating but I'm not in the mood..._

**Then, Shane hears a voice that is too familiar to him.**

"What drink would you like sir?"

Shane looks up. He sees Mitchie talking to one of his producers. He tells her that he wants a glass of wine so she turns around. Then...she sees him.

"Oh, Shane..." Shane doesn't know how to reply. "Umm, hi." She walks over to him, wine glass in hand.

"So how are you?" she asks. "Uh, good. Things have been good. Just celebrating tonight."

Mitchie smiles. "Yes, I heard. Congrats by the way." He answers, "Thanks.."

"So, would you like to uh, catch up later or something? That is, I mean, if you're not too busy or anything.." Shane asks her.

"Oh. Y-yeah sure. No, I'm free.. That'd be nice."

"Uh excuse me miss?" Mitchie turns back around to look at the man. "I'm sorry sir. I'll get your wine right away." She smiles at Shane one more time before walking off.

**Shane then gets up and rejoins the party.**

"Shane." Mitchie says when she finds Shane sitting on a couch in the lobby. He rises quickly once he sees her. "Oh, hey. Come. Sit." He motions for her to come over.

Mitchie walks over and sits next to Shane. "So, how've you been?" he asks.

"I've been pretty great. My mom's catering business has been really taking off, considering people found out she catered at Camp Rock."

Shane nods. "Oh, that's nice." Mitchie smiles. "So, how about you? How've you been? I noticed your band is now more popular than ever."

Shane chuckles. "Yeah, everything's been crazy and so hectic. But you know, it's worth it in the end. By the way, what've you been up to? Helping your mom cater? Working at the daycare? Or are you still a dance instructor at the community center?"

Mitchie giggles. "Well no, actually. I uh, turned my life around a bit. I finished school and now I started my own music business." Shane raises his eyebrows. "Oh. That's interesting.. so what do you guys do in the business?"

"We offer kids and teens of any age lessons in just music in general. We teach them how to play any instrument they like, show them how to write songs, produce music and we also have some singing lessons on the side. It's been going smoothly so far."

Shane smiles. "So you've actually chosen a decent job you love and you're sticking to it." Mitchie nods. "Yeah, it's really nice..."

"Hey Mitchie, there's something I need to tell you." Mitche looks at him with confusion. "Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Come with me." Shane says. He stands up and extends his hand. Mitchie takes it andf follows him to his car.

**Shane drives to Camp Rock and takes Mitchie inside the kitchen.**

"Shane, what are we doing here?" Mitchie asks as she sits on a stool.

Shane turns around with two wine glasses in his hand. "Would you like a drink?"

"Uh, sure..." She giggles in confusion but lets it go.

Shane fills the two glasses and sits down giving her her glass. "Cheers."

They clink the two glasses together and take a sip. "So," Mitchie starts, putting her glass down. "Wanna tell me now why we're here?"

"Well, I just thought that we should come back to the place me met." He says.

"Why?..." Mitchie was as confused as ever.

"Because... I wanted to tell you that I've made a few changes in my life too."

Mitchie is surprised once again. "Really? Such as?"

"Well, to start off, the boys and I have turned down the movie deal." Mitchie raises her eyebrows. "What? Are you serious? Why?" She rambles on.

"I uh, gotta put more important things first. Plus, we shortened our tour by a few weeks and decided to just take a short break. Everything was getting to packed together so quickly, I would've exploded.."

Mitchie laughs. "Yeah, I bet... so Shane, I gotta thank you. I followed your advice and now I have a successful business that brings me joy AND pays the bills. It's a lot better than working one job to the next."

Shane smiles. "No problem. And Mitchie, you're not the only one. I thought long and hard about what you said and you were right. I WAS too caught up in my music that I didn't leave myself enough time to relax and just enjoy life. I thought I was happy with all the stuff and schedules I had to go through. But really, I just convinced myself, thinking I was happy when all I needed was to just kick back and have fun. I needed that."

This put a smile on Mitchie's face. "You're welcome. And I'm glad."

**After a while, Shane leads Mitchie back out to take a walk around the lake.**

"Wow. I remember this spot like it was yesterday." Mitchie says. They were standing on the dock of the lake.

"You know, I missed you. I don't know if you missed me, but it was pretty lonely without you around." Shane says.

"I did miss you too Shane. And I felt the same way. Things weren't the same without hearing your voice all the time."

Shane faces Mitchie, bringing himself closer to her. "Well, that has changed. And hopefully we can see each other again."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Mitchie replies, her feelings for him rising up once again.

"So, you got a card of your business or something that I can use to call you?" Shane asks.

Mitchie looks at him not understanding. "Why? Are you planning a date?"

Shane then takes her hands in his and gazes deeply into her eyes. He knows now this is what he's been wanting all this time. "No."

Mitchie looks back at him, her eyes sparkling from the moon's light.

**"I'm planning a life**." He says.

Mitchie smiles up at him as he wipes away her tears.

Shane then leans in. They engage in a passionate kiss, giving everything they can to show their love to the other.

2 MONTHS LATER

**"..I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shane Gray, you may now kiss your lovely bride." ****=]**

**Alright, guys thank you so much for reading.  
R&R!**

**Next chapter is the sequel trailer to this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


	2. That's What Together Means trailer

**PLANNING A LIFE SEQUEL : **

**That's What Together Means. **

**Trailer -**

"_This just in. The father of teen singing sensation Mitchie Torres is now in the hospital in critical condition. New updates soon.."_

=O

"Hey Mitch, you okay?"

"No Caitlyn. I'm not. My father is in the hospital. You haven't seen him. He looks awful and... God, I don't know what to do!"

"It's fine, just wait for Shane. He'll be back soon. He knows how you're feeling and I'll bet he'll make you feel better."

**Shane and Mitchie have had their share of bad times. But will this one be the breaking point in their lives?**

**_Shows Shane & Mitchie coming home from a shopping trip._**

Mitchie giggles. "Really Shane, you didn't have to buy me all that. I don't want you wasting all your money on me.

"Well, I waste money on things I like, and I LOVE you, so I need to." Mitchie giggles.

_Then, she gets the worst call that nobody wants to get._

"WHAAAT? O-OKAY, I'LL BE THERE!"

"What's going on Mitch?" Shane asks.

"I don't know! My mom said to hurry to the hospital to see my dad! She said something's going on!"

**Shows Shane & Mitchie racing down the highway.**

"Hey mom. I'm back. Here's your coffee.." (Connie closes the door to his room) "Wait, why'd you close the door? I was gonna go see him..How is he?"

Connie Torres is now crying her eyes out. "He's gone... Your dad is gone..." She says with a shaky voice.

**Shows Mitchie fainting.**

**Will this experience drastically change their futures? **

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now Shane. I mean, I've lost one of the most important people in my life. He isn't going to get the chance to see his grandchild."

"Look, Mitch... I know this is a hard time for you. It is for me too, I loved your dad. We bonded like father and son. But, the thing is, life goes on. Thankfully, we got each other. And no matter what happens in this life, you know you've always got me there to be beside you.."

Mitchie looks up at him with puffy red eyes.

"THAT'S WHAT TOGETHER MEANS." Shane kisses her forehead and holds her in his arms.

**Find out in "That's What Together Means." Coming soon to a computer near you. **

**=]**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Will you guys like it? Tell me your opinions! **

**Anyways, thanks again for all the great reviews and stuffs. =] I gots to sleep now since it's... 4:50 AM. Haha.**

**I'll see you guys soon!**

**Lovelovelove -SF4L-**


End file.
